iCarly Meets Zoey 101
by Stewie Shadow
Summary: On the next episode of iCarly, special guests from PCA in California are coming to be guests on the show. And guess who it's going to be. Zoey Brooks and her friends! from the show Zoey 101.
1. Chapter 1

Summary

On the next episode of iCarly, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, and Freddie Benson are having special guest from PCA boarding school in California. They're inviting Zoey Brooks and her friends: Chase Matthews, Lola Martinez, Quinn Pensky, Michael Barrett, and Logan Reese to be on a full episode of iCarly. Before they go on the air, Carly spends time with Zoey and Chase, Sam spends time with Lola and Logan, Freddie spends time with Quinn, and Michael becomes suspicious about Carly's brother, Spencer Shay.

Chapter 1-Special Guests

It was the end of the episode of iCarly, so Carly and Sam decided to introduce their guests for the next episode. "Hello, everyone." Said Carly "So, before we leave, how about we introduce to you our guests for our next episode." "They had came all the way from Pacific Coast Academy, a boarding school in California." Said Sam. "Now, give a round of applause for one of our guests, Zoey Brooks." Said Carly. Sam hit the applause button on her remote and Zoey had entered the room.

"Thanks, so much, Carly." Said Zoey "It's such a great pleasure to be on your web show." "And let's introduce her friends." Said Sam "There are so many guests, we can't name them all." "But you can see who the guests are on the guest list right below the screen." Said Carly "Please welcome, Zoey's friends." Then Zoey's friends: Chase, Lola, Quinn, Michael, and Logan had entered the room and were excited to be on the show.

"So, you we see all of us on the next episode of iCarly." Said Carly. "Yes." Said Sam "And you will see the best!" "Of course, you will." Said Carly.

The iCarly episode was then over, but Carly and Sam couldn't wait for the next episode that was going to have Zoey and her friends.

Don't go. There's going to be more in the story. Coming soon! You'll find out when a new chapter is added.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Checking In

Carly had then got some iced tea from the fridge, while hanging out with Zoey and Chase. "Carly, I just want to say it's great to having to be on your web show." Said Zoey. "Yeah, I can't believe we're being on your web show viewed by 500,000 people." Said Chase. "Actually, now, it's 950,000 people." Said Carly "It's become even more people. And Chase, tell me, is that really your hair. It can't be that bushy." "Actually, it can be this bushy, and this is my hair." Said Chase. "I'm going to find out." Said Carly. "Enough about the bushy hair." Said Zoey "So, Carly, we're going to be staying at the hotel next door." "Well, that's great to hear." Said Carly "Hey, Zoey, Chase, how about we all get smoothies at the mall." Then Carly, Zoey, and Chase had left the loft.

Freddie was still in the studio, where they film the web show. He had to work on some modifications for the web show, Quinn was still there and was curious to find out that he was still there.

Meanwhile, Sam had entered the loft. Spencer had noticed that. "Sam, how did you get in here?" Said Spencer. "I just came in, is there a problem with that?" Said Sam. "Yeah, you can't just walk in. That's clearly not the way things are done around here." Said Spencer. Sam had then looked at Spencer that made him scared. "Want some lemonade?" Said Spencer. "Sure." Said Sam. Then Lola went to talk to Sam.

"Hello, Sam." Said Lola "So, you're the co-star at iCarly, right." "Yep, Carly's my best bud." Said Sam "Anyway, you want some lemonade?" "Sure." Said Lola. "Spencer, get another cup of lemonade also." Said Sam. "Of course." Said Spencer.

Then at the studio, Quinn had started talking to Freddie. "Everyone's gone, and you're still here." Said Quinn "Why is that?" "Oh, I'm the technical producer of iCarly, and it's always my job to keep everything running." Said Freddie. "Say, how about I help you with that?" Said Quinn "I can make a few modifications to the web studio, by trying to make it's efficency increase by 22.22." "Okay." Said Freddie. So, then Quinn and Freddie had started working on the studio modifications.

Michael and Logan had knocked on the door in the loft. "It's open." Said Spencer. "Hi, Michael." Said Lola. "You know, I think somethings strange about Carly's brother, Spencer." Said Michael "He always acts so strange." "Well, you'll never know." Said Sam. Logan had came to talk to them. "Hello." Said Logan. But then Lola had walked away because she didn't like Logan being near her. And Michael went to see what Spencer was up to. Sam had left too, not because of Logan, because she went to the studio.

Carly had been at the mall with Zoey and Chase. Carly had some iced coffee, Zoey had a cappucino, and Chase had a smoothie. "So, what do you think of the mall?" Said Carly. "It looks really nice here in Seattle." Said Zoey. "Now tell me again, Chase." Said Carly "How is your hair like that?" "For the 7th time, and I've been counting." Said Chase "It's naturally like this." "You might be lying, and I'll find out for myself." Said Carly "Anyway, here's what you can do on the show, we can all do some fun stuff, and you can do 1 thing of your own." "Okay, don't worry, I'm sure we'll do the best we can." Said Zoey.

In the iCarly studio, Quinn had carried a briefcase, and used it for the technical stuff. Freddie was curious as to see what was going on. "You know, I should get some more of those technological tools someday." Said Freddie. "Well, why don't you get some then?" Said Quinn. "I can't my mom only gives me 8 a month in allowance." Said Freddie. Quinn had then started to smile, because she thought that was ridiculous, but Quinn didn't laugh because she never does. "Freddie, 8 a month is a cheap skank." Said Quinn "I think your mom is being a little insane and overprotective. And besides, what's her reason?" "She's afraid that if she gives me more, I can pay to take transportation and leave her." Said Freddie. "That's total insanity." Said Quinn. "Not really." Said Freddie.

But then Sam had entered the loft with Logan. "You know, Sam, there's this new thing called knocking." Said Freddie. "Well, Mr. Tech Dork, you should just--" Said Sam as she started to pull Freddie's pants down. "Are those teddy bears?" Said Quinn. Freddie had been embarrased in front of Sam and Quinn. Logan was a little shocked to see what happened.

"Sam, don't you think you could get in trouble for that?" Said Logan. "Nah, I'm used to it." Said Sam. "You know, you're looking really great." Said Logan. Quinn had saw the whole thing, and thought that Logan was flirting with Sam. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Said Quinn "Logan is flirting with that Sam." "I know, it's gross isn't it." Said Freddie. "I mean, Logan's my boyfriend." Said Quinn "He's going to get so burnt." "Aren't you just getting some stress syndrome?" Said Freddie "I mean they might be just friends."

And then Logan and Sam had hugged each other. "Look, they're embracing." Said Quinn. "It's just a friendly hug." Said Freddie. "Yeah, but soon the hugs will become too friendly, and then they start dating, and then I become Logan's ex-girlfriend." Said Quinn.

Michael had been with Spencer while he was doing an art project. "Spencer, what are you doing?" Said Michael. "I'm creating miniature sculptures of Carly, Sam, and Freddie. I'm also doing Zoey, Chase, and the rest of your friends." Said Spencer. Michael had then just walked out of the loft being freaked out by Spencer.

Carly had returned home with Zoey and Chase. "Wow, Carly, that was a really great trip to the mall." Said Zoey "So, Carly, I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow." "Yes, it was a really great trip to the mall." Said Chase. "Now, Chase, how do you make your hair look like that?" Said Carly. "For the 15th time, and I'm still counting. It naturally looks like this." Said Chase "You don't have to keep asking." "I'm going to find out for myself." Said Carly. "Anyway, Carly, we'll be staying just a few miles across the street, so see you tomorrow?" Said Zoey.

Then Carly and Spencer had went to go to bed. Freddie had headed to his loft next door. And Sam decided to stay in Carly's loft sleeping in the studio.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-School Daze

Carly had went to go to school on Monday, and had saw Sam get some stuff from her locker, but it got messy. "Sam, you should definitely get your locker organized." Said Carly. "No, I'm fine." Said Sam "And if I could just find my homework." Sam had took out a week old french fries out of her locker, and Carly was scared at what had happened.

Carly had then walked away to see Freddie. "Hello, Freddie." Said Carly. "Hello, Carly, that Quinn is a genius, she helped me yesterday and now the studio is more efficent by 15.778." Said Freddie. "Really, the other students think she's weird." Said Carly "You because of her strange inventions." Freddie had then walked away, then Carly had went to her class. "Well, Fredward, it seems that Quinn seems really nice." Said Sam. "Do you think so?" Said Freddie. "No." Said Sam. "You know, Sam, why am I friends with you?" Said Freddie "Oh. Right."

Then when Spencer was working on his sculptures, Zoey had entered the room. "Hello, Spencer." Said Zoey "Is Carly here?" "No, she won't be here for another half-hour." Said Spencer "But please stay while you're here." "So, I heard that you like socks." Said Zoey. "Well, I always get the best from my best friend." Said Spencer "Look, you can see right here." "Okay, would like these socks that I designed?" Said Zoey "I like to design some clothing and accessories." "Thanks, Zoey." Said Spencer.

When Carly had came home, she saw Zoey hanging out with her brother, Spencer. "Hello, Zoey." Said Carly "I thought maybe we could show your cool designs on the iCarly episode." "Of course, and I saw that your brother really likes socks." Said Zoey. "Right." Said Carly.

Quinn had went to visit Freddie, when she knocked on the door, she had saw her mother come. "Hello, you must be Mrs. Benson." Said Quinn "I'm looking for Freddie." "He doesn't come home for another 9 minutes." Said Mrs. Benson "Why are you here to see him?" "Doesn't Freddie live next door to Carly?" Said Quinn. "Yes, but I want to know what you've been doing with Freddie." Said Mrs. Benson. "We've been working on the technical gadgets for the show, and we've improved them." Said Quinn.

But then Freddie had came, he was earlier than expected. "Hello, Mom." Said Freddie "Hey, Quinn. So, have you got your tools?" "Tools?" Said Mrs. Benson "What for?" "For the technology, we're improving their status by making them work more efficently, and make better effects for iCarly." Said Quinn "Come on, Freddie, let's head to the iCarly studio." "But remember, you need the proper safety gear." Said Mrs. Benson.

Lola had been hanging out with Sam, while they were going to visit Carly. "So, Sam, I want to do some acting, so how is it being the stars of a web show." Said Lola. "Well, you know, you just go on camera, say some lines, and then you go home." Said Sam. "Well, I take acting more seriously, and I want to work with you in it." Said Lola. "I'll think about it, anyway, we're here." Said Sam. Lola and Sam had knocked on Carly's door, and found out that she working on something important. "Hello, Lola, Sam, we need help to come up with ideas for iCarly." Said Carly.

Carly, Zoey, Lola, Sam, and Spencer had sat down and had some lemonade. "So, I'm making a whole new sculpture." Said Spencer "It's some miniature sculptures of Zoey, Lola, and Quinn. I had designed them, so I had thought--" "Anyway, so I got everything we can do for the next iCarly." Said Carly "Why don't we have a special instrument performance mixed with a few bonuses that they do at the same time?" "Oh, you should bring Michael then, he's an expert at playing the flute." Said Lola. "Oh, the same for my uncle Greg." Said Sam. "Okay, so why don't we let Michael and Greg play the flute, but not just any music, they can play the flute like playing pop music." Said Zoey. "That sounds like a great idea?" Said Carly.

In the studio, Quinn and Freddie were working on the technical equipment, and it was more efficent by 45%. "Alright, now I've powered up everything." Said Quinn "Now, let's try it out." "But first, what's this robot?" Said Freddie. "Oh, I built my own servant." Said Quinn "So it can help me with my experiments." Freddie had turned it on, and it was working great. It had cleaned up the room nicely. But it was a bit defective. Apparently, the robot kept running amuck. It had grabbed Freddie's underpants, and it carried him around. Quinn had quickly turned off the robot. But later, it had broke in pieces.

Michael and Logan had entered the loft, and had watched TV with Carly, Zoey, Lola, and Sam. They had been watching something very funny. "So, what are the ideas for the next iCarly?" Said Michael. "What can I do on the show?" Said Logan. "You cannot act like a jerk." Said Lola "And not carry that mirror around." "What's wrong with Logan?" Said Sam. "He takes 100 pictures of himself every week." Said Lola "Trust me, Logan's not a nice person to hang around." "Okay." Said Sam. "Now, we offically have everything planned out perfectly." Said Carly.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie had then said goodbye to Zoey and her friends for the night, and were going to see them the next day. It was almost going to be time to be on iCarly. Freddie had went back to his house, and Sam had went back to her house, even though Sam didn't want to. Carly had then said goodnight to Spencer. "Well, Spencer, we should head to sleep?" Said Carly. "You go to sleep, I'm going to finish my sculptures." Said Spencer. Spencer had finished his sculptures, and he went to bed at 12:30 A.M.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Going On The Air

Carly, Sam, and Freddie were setting up the studio for the next episode of iCarly. "You know, Quinn has been the best." Said Freddie "She has powered up my equipment, and now everything is more efficent by 112.274%." "I know, but that's just so uncool in so many ways on how you say that." Said Sam. "The show's going to be performed much better." Said Freddie. "That's cool, but you're uncool in so many ways." Said Sam. "Come on, guys, can you at least get along for this webcast?" Said Carly "Zoey and her friends are here and we don't want to make any disappointment."

Then it was time to go on the air. "Okay, on live in 5, 4, 3, 2..." Said Freddie. "Hello there, people around the world." Said Carly "I'm Carly." "And I'm Sam." Said Sam. "And this is iCarly." Said Carly. "Filmed by people in the studio that's in Carly's apartment." Said Sam. "Anyway, we had told you we would have some special guests on this episode of iCarly." Said Carly "So, please give a warm welcome to the PCA students."

Then it was time for Zoey to be on the show. "This is our friend, Zoey." Said Carly "She loves to design stuff." "Of course." Said Zoey "You see this key. This is my room key to the dorm room in PCA where I sleep. It's really stylish and cool, and I always remember my key." "Isn't that awesome?" Said Carly. "Totally the best." Said Sam. "Here are the designs, don't they look fabulous or unfabulous?" Said Carly "Well, send your responses." "But hurry, you only have 60 seconds." Said Sam.

60 seconds later. Carly and Sam had checked the polls, and 327,450 viewers said Zoey's designs were fabulous and 14,359 viewers said Zoey's designs were unfabulous. "Alright, then the majority is that Zoey's designs are fabulous." Said Carly. "You know they are." Said Sam as she pressed the applause button on her remote.

Then it was time for Lola to be on the show. "So, if you see this girl, you see Lola." Said Carly. "And if you see a mouse in your bathtub, you're just being plain stupid." Said Sam. "Anyway, why not let Lola practice her talent with Sam." Said Carly.

So, Lola and Sam did some acting. "Dad, I need some money to buy some clothes at the mall." Said Lola. "No, you're not getting any." Said Sam. "But, Daddy." Said Lola. They were just acting. "Anyway, I think you've seen enough, but let's hear it for Lola." Said Carly. And then Sam had pressed the applause button on her remote.

Then it was time for Quinn to be on the show. She had shown her robot, and she turned it on. "So, this is Quinn, the genius with things she calls Quinventions." Said Carly. "They're inventions, only Quinn style." Said Sam. "Okay, look it does some cool things for you." Said Quinn. But like always the robot always has a few problems, it was running crazy. The robot even took Freddie's pants, it was really humiliating. But then Quinn had shut down the robot, Freddie got his pants back. Carly and Sam were laughing the whole time, but they had stopped when Freddie noticed.

Then Michael had went on the show, and he brought his flute. "Now, it's time for Michael to play the flute." Said Carly "Only this time, it's going to be playing pop music." "Now, let's put it into action." Said Sam. Michael had then played his flute like playing pop music, it was a sensation. It made people very tuned in to the music, it was very popular. It was really great that the flute was playing pop music. Michael really was playing pop music on his flute.

Then Chase had went on the show, and he was only doing one thing. He had done a cool basketball shot, only it was thrown and magnetized by a small magnet, and hit by bucket, then it was rolling through a tube, hitting a wall, hitting a ceiling, and making go in the basket. "And that's Chase super cool basketball playing." Said Carly. "That was one cool basketball playing, now let's hear a round of applause." Said Sam as she hit the applause button on the remote.

Logan went on the show, but you didn't want to know what he was doing. What he did had made Carly, Sam, Freddie, Zoey, Chase, Lola, Quinn, and Michael had been freaked out by it.

Then later, the iCarly episode had came to an end. "Well, that's the end of iCarly." Said Carly. "Now, before you go how about some--" Said Sam, and then she pressed a button and it was time for random dancing. Carly, Sam, and Freddie had done some dancing with Zoey, Chase, Lola, Quinn, Michael, and Logan as the random music had been playing. It was so much fun for them.

Then it was time for Zoey and her friends to go. "Well, Zoey, thanks for a great web show." Said Carly "And Zoey, about Chase, what is up with his bushy hair?" "It's naturally that way, and don't ask again please." Said Zoey. "Of course." Said Carly "Oh, here's our e-mail addresses, e-mail us sometime." "We will, well see you later." Said Zoey "Anyway, goodbye."

When Zoey and her friends had went back to PCA, Zoey had decided to e-mail Carly.

_Dear Carly,_

_It's me, Zoey. Thanks for letting me and my friends on your web show, iCarly. It was a great time doing some wacky fun stuff on that show. In fact, I'm also a big fan of your web show, but you've obviously already know that. It was nice hanging out with you also. Chase and I had the best time with you, going to the mall, having smoothies, etc. Lola and Logan had told me that they really like your friend Sam. Also, Quinn is glad that she helped Freddie with making the studio more powerful and efficent. I have nothing else to say. So, bye._

_Love Zoey. Bye._

And back in Carly's home, she was glad to have an e-mail from Zoey. So, she decided to e-mail back.

_Dear Zoey,_

_Carly here, from iCarly. I was glad to have you come here from PCA and having you and friends come to Seattle to be on an episode of iCarly. Anyway, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, and I were glad to have all of you on the show. E-mail me back, sorry, but I don't have anything else to say. So, see you later._

_Love Carly. Bye._

The End


End file.
